A type of reel widely used for casting line involves an apparatus in which line peels off a spool in a direction parallel to the spool axis during the cast. Preference for this type of casting reel is largely due to its ability to cast without backlash or inertia caused snarling of line. However, the casting distance that can be achieved with the reel is limited in part by the line peel resistance at the spool. In order to reduce the resistance it has been necessary to use relatively thin monofilament lines. It would be of great advantage, therefore, to provide an improved apparatus for casting braided lines or heavy grade monofilament lines without backlash. Braided lines, for example, are available in very high strength grades and their limpness insures good line behavior and control. An apparatus that can effectively cast and reel heavy service lines, without backlash, could have broad applications. In addition to conventional uses including heavy game fishing, it could be used in water related rescue and recovery operations. The apparatus could also be a useful tool in other activities where a reliable method of casting strong lines is needed.
The present invention provides an apparatus having the above mentioned capabilities. It could be used in concert with a conventional line casting rod or with other types of line launching devices.